


[PODFIC] within me, an invincible summer by notcaycepollard

by joyinrepetition



Series: the future unfolding, infinite [PODFICS] [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Found Family, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Civil War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, canon-typical trauma, references to Steve/Sharon, soft domestic winter falcon is my downfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition
Summary: Author's SummarySam knows Steve thought Sam’d be looking after Bucky. Turns out, those first few days, it's the other way around. Turns out, Sam was holding himself together more than he realized. Alone, Sam has nightmare after nightmare.During the day, his eyes ache with how tired he is. He forgot how bad this could get. It's been years, since Riley. Feels like months. Like days. He sits and stares at the lake for hours, lets himself go cold with lack of movement, and it's Bucky who brings him a blanket. A cup of herbal tea that never tastes of anything even when it should. Company, sitting down next to him, while Sam shivers.If Bucky dreams, he’s quiet about it, but Sam knows that doesn’t mean he’s okay. Honestly, he never actually sees Barnes sleeping. He’s sitting up, on the couch, when Sam goes to bed, and he’s sitting up, same spot, when Sam stumbles awake again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [within me, an invincible summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227058) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> thanks (again) to notcaycepollard for the blanket permission and amazing cheerleading!

 

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lr1vbjjtzuzbb2c/within_me.mp3) (113 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/od4ewksi76471ie/within_me.m4b) (174 MBs)

Please right click and "Save As"

**Length** : 2:02:58

 


End file.
